


Lucifer Drabbles

by White_choco0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_choco0/pseuds/White_choco0
Summary: An array of short drabbles with Lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Forty Winks

Gentle and soft in the nature of his caresses, Lucifer's endearing gaze fell upon his beloved. The serenity in her slumbering features and her relaxed and wispy sighs she occassionally made set his heart afloat. 

He lulled her body ever closer to his, feeling the warmth of her skin kiss his flesh even through layers of nightwear. Assuring she wasn't in any discomfiting state, Lucifer let the lids of eyes fall, his breathing slowing down as he felt the warm breaths of his lover along the length of his neck. 

He cradled her body in his arms, close to his and tucked into the cusp of his folded elbow, joining her in dreamland as all was quiet and perfect. 


	2. Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Lucifer was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, no revisions or edits. There's bound to be a cringey mistake in there (or several)

It wasn't a common occurance when all brothers came together to spend uninterrupted quality bonding time, which is why you were thoroughly savoring the rare experience. 

Before you, you witnessed all seven of the demons arranged comfortably before the projector Satan had painstakingly set up a several movies ago. They were all apart of the Horror genre, each seemingly handpicked directly from the Devildom's Corniest Horror Titles. 

You heard the rustle of blankets and low whines of terror from the areas where Mammon and Asmo were situated in. The wispy snores only audible when the volume lowered significantly had long ago been a telltale sign that Belphie had succumbed to sleep. Beel who happened to be next to him and lacking the grace in quietness, had no qualms regarding the excessive volume of his chewing. 

As for Satan, his logistical and observative nature prevented him from enjoying the films even if remotely, he was reduced to a pathetic mumbling mess left to his own devices. The next brother you decided to check on was Levi, despite the impossibly low brightness on his phone screen that still was visible much thanks to the completely light void room, had tuned out the high pitched screams and cliche creaking. 

The last of the brothers you decided to acknowledge, was none other than your lover, Lucifer. He had stated he'd be sleeping for the evening and had taken to your shoulder as his pillow. His gentle breaths had been warming the skin of your neck ever since the movie marathon had began and you had paid no mind to it, comfortable with the heat radiating off his suit clad body tucked under a fluffy blanket alongside you. 

He had not stirred once or given signs of impending wakefulness, which is why you were a little surprised when the arm wrapped around your waist tightened. With a lack of further movement, you deemed his action as a reaction to something he had witnessed within a dream and so continued to eat your popcorn in peace. 

The woman on the screen with her disheveled appearance stormed through the haunted mansion with flickering lights and glimpses of shadowy figures. You were watching with mild interest, taking into consideration if you should throw a small piece of popcorn at Mammon and ruffle his feathers. 

Popcorn piece between fingers, fingers aimed square perfectly at the exposed neck of your target, you were ready to launch your offensive attack when something stopped you dead in your tracks. The popcorn you'd been halfway through swallowing caught in your throat from your startled jerk. You coughed a few times to relieve yourself and hissed menacingly, "What are you doing?" 

You recieved no answer to your threatening inquiry, instead feeling the same sensation slide lower along your abdomen. Initially, you hardly fathomed Lucifer was attempting any funny business and just shifting around in his sleep, however when his fingers slid under the waistband of you pajama pants, you knew those digits knew exactly what they were up to. 

You glanced to your occupied shoulder but only came upon his peaceful and innocuous face. Seeing Lucifer like this nearly cast a spell over you, forgetting his naughty actions, yet you remembered this was no time to explore the realms of his carnal desires. 

You two seemed to be on entirely different pages for his fingers dove to the place directly above your madness inducing bulb. He attempted an experimental rub over the cotton cloth barrier, this resulted with a sharp inhale from you as you crossed one leg over the other. His wiggling digits amped the friction and you twitched a sliver in response. 

You tried to focus on the film, it having been reduced to blurred moving objects you couldn't pay enough mind to from trying to resist the temptation of giving into your lust. 

It was very apparent that the point of no return had just been breached past. His fingers had made it into your underwear and were exploiting the sensitive area. Your teeth were cushioned into your lip the instant you felt him delve into your folds and give a gentle rub. 

You readjusted your legs, giving him more room to explore, feeling teeth rasp lightly over your collarbone. The urge to spread apart your legs and moan his name augmented when his daring fingers found their way into you, doing their best to push back against the force of your panties' fabric. 

In sweeping couple of seconds, you had angled your head back against the couch and caught glimpse of Asmo, no longer whining in terror, smirking knowingly. You covered your mouth as you looked towards the ceiling, overwhelmed with the agony of having to be still and quiet. 

Lucifer's chuckle of mirth nearly sent you over the edge, but your feared having to stand up and leaving the evidence damp on the sofa. Lucifer took notice on your resistance and increased his pace, drawing his fingers out and back in without so much as a second for you to breath. 

He thumbed your most erogenous region, moving the nub in a circular motion while applying the perfect amount of pleasure to hurl you into the depths of insanity. Whatever had inspired him to instigate this highly risky expedient was unknown as it was unorthodox. 

You glanced over to Lucifer, his red eyes meeting your pleading ones as a smirk decorated his smug features. He thought you looked most stunning when at his mercy, begging for release even without the use of words, the way your walls contracted and sucked him back in was enough indication of how desperately you sought nirvana. 

Hs continued to pump his fingers in relentlessly, shifting slightly to adjust his angle and heighten your experience. The movements only became more intense, reaching a level where drool was slipping from your lips and your eyes were tearing up.

He felt the continuous muscle contractions inside and out, and when he buried his fingers to his knuckles, rubbing furiously at your clit, you had to use the bruising force of your hands to retain your silence. 

The convulsions of your body caused the sofa to squeak as Lucifer helped you along your high, not stopping much to your dismay. Your overstimulated intimacy contracted a second time as you came once again, feeling a large gush of warm fluid flow out of you. 

You were shaking your head softly, tightly holding his wrist, your glazed eyes had tales of their own that warned a third time would be too much. 

The hand of his that had been free all along reached up to cover your eyes, abandoning its post when your lids had fallen down. You felt weightless shortly after and concluded Lucifer was cradling your body wrapped by a blanket in his arms.

Over the wails and cries of the movie, you could vaguely make out Lucifef telling his brothers, "We'll be turning in for the night."

And Asmodeous' words of suggestions following after. 


	3. A Different Kind(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a fairy

Alas, the kiss of helios' warmth was ever the stranger to the skin of the Devildom's occupants. They knew not what laid in wake of his absence, but you unfortunately knew the feeling all too well past acquaintanceship. Needless to say it was easy to describe it; cold and unforgiving.

It was certainly an unorthodox endeavor that someone of your... 'nature' wondered down to this realm. And should anyone spy your brilliant aura, you'll find yourself digested no sooner than you can flap your appendages. They were rendered unusable in the Devildom, your wings that is, mostly because the demon prince wasn't fond of your kind. 

But his distaste toward the fae folk and the cold of his domain bothered you none for his right hand man made up plenty for both those detriments. And perhaps it was a tad inaccurate to call anyone down here the most fickle of beings known as 'man.'

Yes, the infamous fallen, Lucifer, knew an astounding million ways to keep you warm and feeling welcomed. If such matters were so interesting to an outsider, then they should know Lucifer's fingers had more use to them than simply torturing his enemies and casting spells. 

They knew your every nook and cranny, knew how deep to venture to drive you to the brink of insanity and topple you over into an endless sea of ecstasy. They burrowed and tweaked, glided and pressed, and all was done with calculated movements to ensure the most stimulating of experiences. You had to cry mercy for he took to a merciless pace. 

If one were to further delve into Lucifer's million ways to make you feel more than welcomed, and for whatever strange reasons they wished to know, then you'd say your next favorite appendage of his was none other than his pleasant tongue. 

You read that quite right. His tongue had a million ways of its own to elevate you onto cloud nine. Indeed the way he caressed your aching, hot walls and sucked on your susceptible bud with no regard for inhibitions made you attuned to what raw rapture truly was. A hundred times as loud you cried when the sly demon used his tongue and fingers in a deadly dance that rendered your mind to sinful delirium. 

Oh but he was only ever teasing and denying you release when he applied those on you. The real game began when he became so impatient to be sucked in snug by your pulsating walls and revealed his length taut with need and want. 

You perhaps, more than anything physical of his, loved his erected length standing tall and ready to utterly wreck and destroy you. If your engorged intimacy wasn't a sufficient indicator of your desperation and desire to be taken, then perhaps the faint yet denouncing glow of your body told him much of your arousal. 

The qualities you possessed could very well be considered detriments to any other creature. However, they were hardly considered such by you and much less by Lucifer. For over a millenia, Lucifer reveled in his ability to witness just how good he could make you feel (you didn't forget to vocally express it either though). 

Just like now as he plunged himself deep into your wanton and pulsating heat that swallowed him deep, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of your flesh alight with the rush of coursing blood and the glowing patterns of your true form. He himself fell into his true form as he pulled you to his lap where he resumed his task of bringing you both to release with mad thrusts. 

You witnessed through half lidded eyes the way his feathery wings expanded and grew, nearly enveloping you if it weren't for your own translucent set. Your horns were more dainty in appearance as they winded back at a tall angle, passionate like the core of a purple heart tree. 

His differed significantly, ashen like his silk-like locks, and majestic wings, and past. You loved all those too and made a point of your affection to his everything by worshipping whatever your hands and lips could reach. 

When the onslaught of telltale signs of an impending release reared their presence by a small tingling in your core, your grip on his sweat drenched tendrils increased as did his tight embrace around your waist. 

You joined your foreheads, breaths mingling through heavy pants as he thrusted up, each causing a jolt of pleasure to course your veins. He adjusted himself only to begin pounding diligently into the highly erogenous zone within you, nearly making you fall back if it weren't for his supporting arms. 

You hugged his head close to your bosom, mindful of the pointed ends of his horns and a moaned aloud in accompaniment to his subtler groans. 

He once again began moving, this time crawling forth and thrusting as best as could until you were pressed against the headboard and caged by his body. With your knees hooked appropriately to his shoulders and your drenched intimacy eagerly pulling him in, you had little time to think much of his ravaging your mouth with his own. 

You knew only his name and his name alone, nothing else existed as your sweaty bodies melded upon climax. In a frenzied dispute to maintain a lifeline to reality, your uncertain nails tore shallowly through the flesh of his back and pulled and grasped his mass of black hair, the stars aligning as he shot warm spurts of his milk into your depths.

He at a loss as well found solace in the crook of your neck, a reverberating and yet quite audible moan of his released against your humid skin. Having descended from your highs, joined still you both slowly slid down until your heads didn't strain your necks against pillows. 

You fell asleep within one another's arms, purposely and blissfully ignorant to the impending departure that was looming in the horizon. For now however, you would bask in the presence of one another and appreciate the moment. 


End file.
